Hanakotoba
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Bahasa bunga; dibalik keindahannya, selalu ada pesan yang tersampaikan. / "Lucky item hari ini adalah vas bunga dan warna putih."/ "Tapi Shin-chan. Vas itu warnanya hijau." / "Karena warna putihnya berasal dari krisan putih yang kau berikan kemarin nanodayo." / 3rd flower: White Chrysanthemum (Midofem!Taka)
1. Chapter 1

"Untuk Satsuki."

Aomine Daiki kecil menyerahkan tiga tangkai bunga daisy putih yang tampaknya kurang segar. Tak mempedulikan tampilannya, gadis berambut gulali itu menerimanya dengan riang.

"Terima kasih, Dai-chan!" Ia berseru senang, dengan senyuman lebar yang tampak pada wajahnya. Sementara yang memberi hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan jenisnya dengan tampang gugup.

* * *

 **Hanakotoba**

― _Ketika bunga berbicara_ ―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Romance, Friendship

(Kindergarten ver, slight OC)

..

..

 _1) Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki― Daisy_

* * *

"Aku iri sama Satsuki-chan."

Celetukan yang sama sekali tak disangka oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu sukses membuat Momoi Satsuki terbelalak dan memandangnya bingung. "Aku salah apa?"

Teman Momoi menunjuk tiga tangkai bunga daisy yang tengah digenggam oleh jemari mungil Momoi. "Itu dari Aomine-kun ya?"

Momoi berkedip bingung. Irisnya menatap bunga yang sedang ia pegang, lalu menatap kembali temannya yang memasang ekspresi sebal. "Iya. Tadi Dai-chan bilang dia petik di dekat danau waktu lagi mancing ikan tadi siang. Uhm... Ruka-chan mau?"

Tentu saja, temannya itu menjawabnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Iya! Kalau itu dari Aomine-kun aku mau!" lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Momoi menyerahkan tiga tangkai bunga yang ia genggam tadi kepada temannya yang kini sedang berbahagia dan mengajak bunga itu berbicara.

"Terima kasih, Satsuki-chan!" Ia tersenyum senang, sementara Momoi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Entah mengapa ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang tidak rela ketika ia melihat bunga itu berada dalam genggaman orang lain, meski itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Momo-chan, Ruka-chan~"

Dari tepi jalan, dua orang temannya melambaikan tangan kepada Momoi dan Ruka―temannya yang sedari tadi masih mengobrol di pinggir sungai.

"Kami akan segera kesana~" Ruka membalasnya dengan riang dan melambaikan tangannya. Gadis kecil itu menatap Momoi. "Sudah sore, pulang yuk? Yuki-chan sudah memanggil tuh."

Lagi-lagi Momoi hanya bisa mengangguk.

..

..

..

Momoi berjalan pulang, sendirian. Langkahnya sedikit lesu, dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Setelah ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya di persimpangan, gadis itu berjalan pulang dalam diam. Tidak biasanya, padahal ia selalu bersenandung sepanjang perjalanannya.

"Oi, Satsuki!"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepala, lalu senyumnya mengembang ketika sosok itu mendekat. "Dai-chan!"

Napas lelaki itu tersengal-sengal; akhirnya ia sampai di depan Momoi. "Kau kemana saja!" Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menetralkan napasnya akibat telah berlari cukup lama untuk mencarinya; mencari Momoi. Sementara yang dimarahi hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku tadi main sama Ruka-chan dan yang lain. Memang kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?!" Aomine berseru kesal. "Ini sudah sore tahu! Kau pikir aku dan ibumu tidak cemas kalau kau belum pulang jam segini?!"

Dibentak seperti itu sebenarnya membuat nyali Momoi sedikit ciut. Ia bergetar pelan. "L-lalu kenapa? Ini aku sudah mau pulang, Dai-chan malah marah-marah!"

Kini giliran Aomine yang terdiam. Sesaat kemudian keheningan terjadi. Momoi mengusap kedua matanya yang sedikit berair. Aomine menghela napas. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Ah―mana daisy yang kuberikan padamu tadi siang?"

"Ung?" Momoi berkedip; butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari kemana arah percakapan ini berjalan. "Eh... diberikan pada Ruka-chan―"

"Kenapa diberikan pada dia, bodoh?!" Seruan Aomine terdengar lagi. "Itu kan kuberikan padamu―"

"―soalnya Ruka-chan yang minta!" Momoi tidak ingin kalah, ia ikut berseru dan memandang Aomine dengan kesal bercampur sedih. "Ruka-chan bilang dia iri padaku. Dia juga mau bunganya. Ya sudah aku kasih! Lagipula itu kan cuma bunga daisy, di belakang rumahku juga banyak!"

Aomine diam lagi. Lelaki itu hanya menatap Momoi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tahu ah, aku sebal sama Dai-chan!" dengan langkah kaki dihentak, Momoi meninggalkan Aomine yang sedang terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri.

..

..

..

Esoknya Aomine memberikan bunga yang sama kepada Momoi, hanya saja jumlahnya lebih banyak.

"Pokoknya jangan kasih ini ke siapapun!" Tegas Aomine saat itu. Momoi menatapnya heran. "Dai-chan ngajarin pelit nih?"

"B-bukan gitu!" semburnya. Ia menarik napas; sedikit gugup. "Soalnya itu spesial, cuma buat Satsuki saja!"

Ucapan itu membuat senyum Momoi terkembang. "Aku sayaaang~ Dai-chan! Dai-chan teman yang baik~!" ujarnya senang. Sementara Aomine tidak tahu harus ikut senang, atau malah sedih karena Momoi salah paham akan ucapannya.

( _Maklum lah ya, namanya juga anak kecil yang masih sepolos daisy putih pemberian Aomine itu padanya..._ )

..

― _Daisy putih: polos, kesucian, kesederhanaan, kesetiaan cinta._

..

End

..

..

* * *

 **Author's note** :

Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan, akhirnya kembali lagi dengan short fict yang rencananya akan dijadikan kumpulan ficlet ini...

Setiap chapter akan memiliki pair yang berubah-ubah, tetapi ada beberapa chapter yang ceritanya _nyambung_ dengan chapter sebelumnya, dan dengan pair yang sama. Genre utama tetap romance, dengan selingan genre lain yang juga akan berbeda setiap chapter.

Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter dua~

-Shiraishi Itsuka-


	2. Chapter 2

Pernah sekali, Seijuurou menerima beberapa tangkai lilac putih yang sepertinya baru saja dipetik dari tanaman asalnya.

"U-untukmu..." gadis kecil itu menyodorkannya dengan malu-malau. Seijuurou kecil yang tidak tahu menahu tentang bunga, akhirnya menerima saja dan memberi balasan berupa senyuman tipis; tanda bahwa ia senang akan bunga itu.

"Terima kasih. Bunganya indah. Akan kuberikan pada _okaa_ -san," ujarnya seraya menimang-nimang bunga mungil berwarna putih itu.

Sementara gadis di hadapannya ini tengah menunduk; menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dan kegugupannya kala ia berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

..

..

..

Hanakotoba

― _Ketika bunga berbicara_ ―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Romance, Friendship

(Kindergarten ver.)

..

..

 _2) Akashi Seijuurou― White Lilac_

..

..

..

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaerinasai_." Langkah kaki yang pelan terdengar; seorang wanita yang teduh pancaran matanya, menatap sang putra yang sedang melepas tali sepatu dan menenteng biolanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Irisnya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa. "Sei-chan, bunga dari mana itu?"

Seijuurou menurunkan pandangannya pada rumpun lilac yang sedang ia genggam, lalu menunjukkan bunga itu pada ibunya. "Ada gadis yang memberikanku ini. Bunganya bagus, jadi aku terima saja. _Okaa_ -san suka?"

Akashi Shiori tertawa pelan―khas sekali aura keibuannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pelan surai _crimson_ putranya. "Iya. Bunganya cantik. Ayo letakkan di vas," ajaknya, kemudian menggandeng Seijuurou ke ruang tengah dan melakukan hal yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Wah..." Kini bunga itu telah ditempatkan pada vas kaca yang bening; membuat Seijuurou terkagum-kagum dengan perpaduan antara beningnya wadah itu dengan warna mahkota lilac yang ia bawa tadi. Akashi Shiori duduk di sofa, di sebelah putranya yang tengah asyik mengagumi lilac itu. "Sei-chan pasti punya fans ya..."

Ucapab itu membuat Seijuurou menoleh dan memandang heran ibunya. "Fans? Tapi kan Sei bukan artis."

"Tapi bagi gadis itu Sei-chan pasti artisnya, makanya dia _ngefans_ sama Sei-chan." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, sementara Seijuurou masih tetap tidak mengerti. "Hm... maksudnya dia suka sama Sei, begitu?"

"Ya, sepertinya." Akashi Shiori lagi-lagi tersenyum. Merasa geli karena anaknya ditaksir pada usia semuda ini. Yah, namanya juga anak kecil, apa-apa yang disuka dilabeli sebagai cinta pertama. Padahal belum tentu begitu.

Hanya saja ia sebenarnya ingin tahu siapa gadis kecil yang memberikan bunga lilac itu pada putranya.

Seijuurou hanya terdiam dan memandang bunga itu.

..

..

..

"Lho, sudah mau mati."

Seijuurou membawa vas yang berisi bunga lilac itu pada ibunya seminggu kemudian. Tampak bahwa kondisi bunga itu sudah tak segar lagi seperti pertama ia membawanya pulang.

Akashi Shiori yang saat itu tengah mencuci piring, membasuh tangan dan akhirnya meraih vas yang tadi dipegang Seijuurou; mengamati bunga itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi, karena dia tidak ditanam di tanah dan memiliki akar, jadi masa segarnya hanya sebentar, Sei-chan." Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada putranya yang menatap bunga itu dengan sedikit sendu. Akashi Shiori tersenyum tipis.

"Kita buat menjadi hiasan kartu pos saja ya."

Ucapan itu membuat Seijuurou terperangah. "Memangnya bisa?"

Sebuah anggukan tanpa ragu diberikan oleh ibunda. "Tentu. Dengan begitu bunganya akan tetap indah. Sei-chan juga bisa mengirimnya pada teman."

Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka sedang sibuk menghias kartu pos dengan bunga lilac itu di ruang keluarga. Seijuurou dengan hati-hati menata setangkai bunga lilac itu, lalu mengemasnya dengan pelan; takut kelopaknya akan lepas. Sementara ibunya sudah siap dengan alat cetak mereka.

"Sei belum bertemu sama gadis itu lagi."

Akashi Shiori tidak menoleh, tetapi ia mendengarkan cerita putranya. "Sei-chan tahu namanya?"

"Tidak." Seijuurou menatap satu bunga lilac yang telah ia susun pada kertas karton bercorak. Tinggal ditekan dengan alat press dan dihias, lalu ia bisa menggunakannya setelah itu. "Dia jarang bermain di sekitar sini, tapi kadang kalau bertemu, dia suka senyum ke Sei."

Seijuurou menghitung berapa banyak kartu pos yang mereka buat hari itu. "Tapi pasti nanti Sei ketemu sama dia. Hm... dia cantik seperti _okaa-san_." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, sedangkan Akashi Shiori tertawa pelan dan mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Kalau ketemu dengannya, Sei-chan harus kasih satu pembatas buku ini ya. Makanya ini harus dijaga baik-baik sama Sei-chan."

Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum, lalu mengangguk. "Sei pasti ketemu sama dia! Soalnya dia mirip okaa-san. Sei suka sama perempuan yang mirip _okaa-san_!"

Akashi Shiori tertawa pelan, tak menyangka jika anaknya juga telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang mengagumi Seijuurou.

..

― _Lilac putih: cinta pertama_

..

End

* * *

A/N:

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Keasyikan sibuk di dunia drama/? (re: RP) /nak

Chapter 3 akan secepatnya di update


	3. Chapter 3

"Shin-chan~"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, lalu tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berdiri di hadapannya seraya membawa beberapa tangkai krisan putih. Midorima mengernyitkan alis.

"Kenapa kamu bawa bunga krisan putih _nanodayo_? Kau kira aku ini orang meninggal apa?"

Takao mengerucutkan bibir. "Ih sok _tau_. Yang untuk orang meninggal itu kan biasanya lily putih!"

( _Takao-chan sayangku, justru kau yang sok tahu nak_...)

Midorima hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu memfokuskan diri pada buku yang sedari tadi ia baca; Panduan Memasak Kudapan Tradisional Jepang―omong-omong, itu _lucky item_ nya. "Kalau tidak ada keperluan pergi saja. Kau menggangguku Takao."

"Eeeh?" Takao merengut dan menatapnya dengan mata (yang dibuat) berkaca-kaca. "Aku kesini kan buat kasih bunga ke Shin-chan, humph!" Kali ini gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipi. Midorima sukses menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Krisan itu? Untuk apa, aku tak butuh _nanodayo_."

Semangat Takao jadi mengendur, ekspresi wajahnya mendung. "Ya sudah, aku kasih ke Murasakibara-kun―"

"Baiklah, sini bunganya!"

Takao menoleh dengan terkejut, lalu akhirnya senang. "Yeay aku suka Shin―"

"M-maksudnya kalau dikasih ke Murasakibara itu bahaya! Nanti waktu dimakan dia keracunan―e-eh, aku gak peduli nanodayo! Pokoknya sayang aja kalau bunganya dikasih ke orang _kayak_ dia!"

..

..

..

Hanakotoba

― _Ketika bunga berbicara_ ―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Romance, Friendship

(Kindergarten ver.)

..

..

 _3) Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazuna (Fem!Takao)―_

 _White Chrysanthemum_

Sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan krisan pemberian Takao.

Tiga tangkai bunga itu tergeleletak di atas meja belajarnya begitu saja. Setiap kali Midorima mengambil krayon untuk mewarnai gambarnya, ia selalu menoleh pada bunga itu.

"Tsk. Jelek _nanodayo_ ," gumamnya saat melihat sendiri hasil karya yang diwarnai tadi. Kesal, lelaki itu melempar pelan krayon yang ia pakai untuk mewarnai. Kini Midorima fokus sepenuhnya pada bunga itu. Selama beberapa menit, ia terus memandanginya.

' _A-aku mencintaimu, Shin-chan!_ '

Ayolah, mereka baru saja bertemu setahun di taman kanak-kanak. Masih terlalu kecil untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Berani sekali menggunakan kata 'cinta' untuk mengekspresikan perasaan.

Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga anak-anak... dengan polos mereka akan mengungkapkan isi hati secara gamblang; tak peduli reaksi yang akan keluar.

Midorima menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membuang krisan itu ke tempat sampah di rumahnya.

..

..

..

"Lho, bunga siapa ini?"

Seorang wanita bunga berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan setangkai bunga krisan tergenggam. Midorima yang sedang menyantap daging ikan gorengnya untuk sarapan pagi itu, hampir tersedak tatkala irisnya menangkap bunga yang kemarin diberi Takao untuknya.

"...Aku, _nanodayo_."

Sang kepala keluarga memandangnya heran, namun tak mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam benaknya. Sementara ibu Shintarou jadi sedikit antusias. "Oh, dari siapa?" itu, adalah pertanyaan yang tadinya hendak diajukan oleh pria dewasa itu, namun didahului oleh sang istri.

Shintarou kecil mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan gugup membenarkan kacamata. "T-takao―"

"Oh, Takao-chan? Manis sekali memberi bunga ini padamu." Sang ibu nampaknya tak peduli jika anak semata wayangnya ini telah menginjak masa puber lebih cepat―tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Tetapi yang namanya Midorima Shintarou, tentu akan mengelak.

"Dia tidak manis, _nanodayo_." Ia mulai gusar. "Takao hanya iseng."

Sekarang, tangan lembut wanita itu mengusap pelan kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Seraya sebeah tangannya menyodorkan bunga krisan itu. "Akan kita simpan bunga ini di dalam vas agar tidak layu. Takao-chan tentu akan kecewa jika Shintarou-kun membuangnya." Senyum tulus terukir, mau tidak mau lelaki kacamata itu terpaksa menurut.

..

..

..

Besoknya, Takao mendapat kejutan.

" _Lucky item_ ku untuk hari ini," Midorima menunjuk vas bunga kecil yang ia bawa. "Adalah vas bunga dan warna putih."

"Tapi Shin-chan. Vas itu warnanya hijau."

" _Urusai nanodayo._ " Mendapat ucapan itu, tentu membuat Takao sebal. Midorima melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena warna putihnya berasal dari krisan putih yang kau berikan kemarin nanodayo. Syukurlah aku tak perlu memetik bunga dari halaman rumah Hyuuga-sensei yang akan berakibat dimarahi olehnya." Ia berujar, sedikit merinding membayangkan kejadian tiga minggu lalu dimana dirinya memetik krisan yang terjulur ke luar pagar sebagai _lucky item_ , dan dimarahi pria kacamata itu.

Sejak saat itu ia bertekad untuk tidak melirik krisan putih yang menggugah untuk dipetik. Bukan hak miliknya―kata Hyuuga waktu itu.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama adalah berhitung. Midorima melangkah dengan tenang sementara Takao mengekor dengan senyum kaku.

"Ada apa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima setelah mereka duduk berdampingan. Hyuuga Junpei masuk, membawa beberapa mainan yang menjadi alat peraga. Sementara Takao tertawa kaku.

" _Gomen ne_ , Shin-chan. Hyuuga-sensei yang memberi krisan itu padaku. Lalu aku beri saja untuk Shin-chan."

Midorima terdiam sesaat, lalu menjatuhkan pandangan pada setangkai krisan putih yang masih mekar. Tiba-tiba saja jadi kurang bersemangat dengan pelajaran pagi itu.

Di sebelahnya, Takao menertawai lelaki yang ia sukai itu.

 _.._

― _Krisan putih: Kebenaran_

 _.._

End

..

* * *

..

Yah, telat update lagi- maafkan... m(_ _)m

Sebenarnya yang ini sudah diketik lama, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan. Makanya ada bagian yang maksa banget. Sekali lagi, maaf...

Info aja /? chapter selanjutnya chara-chara akan dalam versi remaja _junior high schooler_ ~


End file.
